


Dumna i blednąca

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Barbara rozmawia z bratem o podróży z Hornblowerem i nie tylko. Nawiązania do "Szczęśliwego powrotu" i "Okrętu liniowego".
Kudos: 1





	Dumna i blednąca

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w 2018, znalezione przy porządkach w komputerze.

– Już prawie pozbyłaś się opalenizny. Twoja skóra jest jeszcze lekko złotawa, ale to akurat nic nie szkodzi, ten odcień podkreśla kolor oczu. – Ryszard Wellesley z upodobaniem przyglądał się siostrze. – Cieszę się, że znów wyglądasz jak prawdziwa dama. Muszę przyznać, że kiedy wróciłaś do Anglii, byłem niemile zaskoczony. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że moja siostra może mieć tak ciemną skórę.  
Barbara zaśmiała się.  
– Powiedz jeszcze, że powinnam była bardziej uważać na słońce, tak jak onegdaj zrobiła ciotka Marta. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak jej odpowiedzieć, żeby ani jej nie urazić, ani nie przerazić, mruknęłam tylko, że opalenizna to głupstwo, a wtedy poczęstowała mnie zgorszonym spojrzeniem i uwagą na temat obieżyświatów w spódnicy. Wolałam nie ciągnąć tej dyskusji. Ciotka Marta ma dobre serce, ale nigdy nie musiała uciekać przed epidemią vomito negro na pierwszym brytyjskim statku, jaki napotkała, nie przeżyła też bitwy morskiej ani nie opłynęła przylądka Horn. Nie zrozumiałaby.  
– Tak, masz za sobą trudną podróż. – Ryszard pokiwał głową. – I zniosłaś ją bardzo dzielnie. Czytałem oficjalny raport kapitana Hornblowera, więc potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co musiałaś przeżywać w drodze. Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu, zwłaszcza że atak na "Natividad" był całkowicie zbędny.  
– Nie rozumiem – zdziwiła się Barbara. – Przecież kapitan Hornblower wspomógł Hiszpanię w walce z tym rebeliantem, El Supremo.  
– Nie musiałby tego robić, gdyby wcześniej nie wsparł owego El Supremo. Oczywiście to nie jego wina, nie mógł wiedzieć, że kiedy płynął do Ameryki Południowej, Hiszpanie zostali naszymi sojusznikami, a co za tym idzie, osłabianie Hiszpanii w koloniach przestało leżeć w interesie Wielkiej Brytanii, niemniej jednak jego misja przyniosła nam więcej szkód, niż pożytku.  
– Ale kapitanowi chyba nic nie grozi? – zaniepokoiła się Barbara. – To byłoby ogromnie niesprawiedliwe.  
– Oczywiście, że nic mu nie grozi. Otrzymał wyraźne rozkazy na piśmie, nie można go sądzić za to, że wykonał je co do joty. Niestety, nie można go też nagrodzić, chociaż zatopienie większego i lepiej uzbrojonego okrętu to czyn, który zasługuje na uznanie. Dlaczego tak cię to martwi? – spytał Ryszard, bacznie przyglądając się siostrze. – Czyżby kapitan nie był ci obojętny?  
Barbara poczuła ukłucie w sercu, ale nie dała nic po sobie poznać.  
– Spędziłam na jego statku ponad cztery miesiące, to dość czasu, by się zaprzyjaźnić – odparła swobodnie. Jak to mówią? Najlepsze kłamstwa to te, które są najbliższe prawdy? – I musiałabym być pozbawiona serca, gdyby mnie nie obchodziło, że mojego przyjaciela spotyka niesprawiedliwość.  
– Kapitan Hornblower padł ofiarą polityki i trudności komunikacyjnych. Tak już bywa na wojnie. Zapewniam cię, siostrzyczko, że twój przyjaciel to rozumie.  
Ton brata nie podobał się Barbarze. Niepokoił ją.  
– Bracie, czy ty właśnie insynuujesz, że kapitan jest dla mnie kimś więcej? Że doszło między nami do czegoś, co nie powinno było się wydarzyć? – Barbara pozwoliła sobie na gniew, uznawszy, że u niesłusznie posądzonej kobiety byłby całkowicie na miejscu. Zresztą do tej pory złościła się na wspomnienie tamtej chwili, głównie na samą siebie. – Jak możesz mnie podejrzewać o coś takiego?  
Bała się, że przesadziła i Ryszard domyśli się wszystkiego, ale najwyraźniej wypadła wiarygodnie, bo uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
– Nie złość się, siostrzyczko. Wiem, że ani ty byś na to nie pozwoliła, ani on, o ile ma odrobinę oleju w głowie, nie pozwoliłby sobie z siostrą Wellesleyów. Wybacz, musiałem zapytać. Krążą różne plotki.  
– Ludzie muszą o czymś mówić, a wojna w Hiszpanii to mimo wszystko zbyt przygnębiający temat, by stale o niej dyskutować, dużo zabawniej plotkować o damach i oficerach – powiedziała Barbara najbardziej obojętnym tonem, na jaki było ją stać. – Nie mam na sumieniu tego, o co mnie oskarżają, aczkolwiek, przyznaję, mogłam niechcący złamać czyjeś serce – dodała z żartobliwą skruchą. – Midszypmeni mieli takie smutne miny, kiedy wysiadałam.  
– Biedni młodzieńcy. Jakby służba na morzu nie była wystarczająco ciężka – mruknął Ryszard z udawanym współczuciem. – Ale skoro już mowa o adoratorach, co sądzisz o admirale Leightonie? Na wczorajszym przyjęciu nie odstępował cię na krok.  
Barbara pomyślała, że Ryszard na pewno coś knuje, ale udała, że niczego się nie domyśla.  
– Nieco pompatyczny, ale bardzo miły – odparła zupełnie szczerze, bo rzeczywiście była dla niej miły, nawet jeśli jego zachowanie przywodziło jej na myśl tokującego cietrzewia.  
– Naprawdę tak uważasz?  
– Nie mam powodu kłamać.  
– A jednak to ciekawe, bo wygląda na to, że jesteś jedyną osobą z naszej rodziny, z którą sir Percy Leighton ma ochotę rozmawiać.  
– Próbujesz mi dać do zrozumienia, że sir Percy to twój wróg polityczny?  
Ryszard westchnął.  
– Jego stronnictwo rośnie w siłę. Może się okazać groźny, jeśli nie uda mi się go w porę przeciągnąć na naszą stronę. Potrzebujemy poparcia, zwłaszcza Arthur. Jestem pewien, że wygra wojnę w Hiszpanii, jeśli tylko dostanie więcej czasu, a właśnie tego może mu zabraknąć. Współpraca z Hiszpanami nie zawsze przebiega gładko, a jeśli dodać do tego opozycję w kraju…  
Barbara zrozumiała, do czego zmierza brat. Jeszcze rok temu buntowałaby się przeciwko takiemu pomysłowi, teraz jednak była gotowa się zgodzić. Incydent na morzu zmienił ją. Skoro nie mogła mieć tego, kogo pragnęła, było jej w zasadzie obojętne, za kogo wyjdzie. Ostatecznie Leighton nie był gorszy od mężów jej kuzynek.  
– Pomogę ci, jeśli tylko zdołam – przerwała Ryszardowi. – Oczywiście jeśli pozwolisz.  
Spojrzał na nią z uznaniem.  
– Czy pozwolę? Będę bardzo wdzięczny. Pytanie brzmi, czy czujesz się na siłach?  
Jeszcze raz wróciła myślami do tamtej chwili na „Lydii”. Przypomniała sobie wyraz twarzy Horatia w chwili, gdy zaczął się wycofywać. To tylko kapitan fregaty, a Leighton jest admirałem, pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się, bo przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. Sir Percy może się okazać użyteczny nie tylko dla jej braci.  
– Ależ oczywiście, że czuję się na siłach.


End file.
